Rosa de York
by Ace of Rose
Summary: Arthur es un joven solitario que huyo de Inglaterra por malos recuerdos llevándose con el una la única cosa que le da felicidad, su pequeño canario de nombre Alfred y dudosa procedencia. On-short.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hatalia no me pertenecen, si no a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-san, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Advertencias: **Nada de que preocuparse, el final es abierto y verán a un Arthur muy llorón pero con razones para serlo.

**Rosa de York**

Los rayos del sol lastiman mis ojos dormido, está en mi ADN levantarme tan temprano, aun que la verdad siempre me es un fastidio.

-Arthur, Arthur, ya es de mañana, el sol está saliendo, tienes que ir al trabajo y ya tengo hambre, Arthur, Arthur, despierta- te mueves incomodo en la cama y yo sigo llamándote por un buen rato, después de 25 minutos de hablarte te levantas con mala cara, parece que no dormiste bien.

-Anoche llegaste muy tarde y ya no pude contarte mi día- así que comenzó a relatarte todas mis aventuras del día anterior- el gato de la vecina se atoro de nuevo en la puerta del otro vecino, es un gato gordo y feo, no me sorprende que eso pasara, pasaron muchos coches ¡Ah! Y tu hermano llamo en la tarde- quiero seguirte a todos lados pero te vas a la cocina casi, casi ignorándome, me quedo callado un buen rato hasta que regresas con mi comida entre tus manos.

-sabía que no me dejarías aquí hambriento Arthur, eres el mejor de todos, tengo mucha hambre, también ayer una señorita chismosa de la ciudad paso a visitarme y le invite de comer, espero no te moleste- di muchas vueltas esperando que me dieras de comer, muero de hambre.

-que escandaloso eres- dejas mi comida en mi platito y te llevas el otro que contiene el agua, dejo de hablar y comienzo a comer- tranquilo, nadie te lo va a robar- no es cierto, las chicas chismosas del centro vienen hasta acá para quitarme mi comida pero ¡Que rico!

-muy bien, veamos- tomas la correspondencia entre tus manos y ya tienes tu taza de té entre tus manos, revisas el teléfono, hay un mensaje de voz, es tu hermano, parece enojado, sigo comiendo muy a gusto, siempre lo que me da Arthur es demasiado delicioso... Bueno, tampoco conozco otra comida.

Limpias la casa mientras yo termino mi comida.

-tan rico como siempre Arthur, gracias por darme comida tan rica, las chicas chismosas del otro día también alagaron tu comida, gracias, gracias, gracias- comienzo a dar vueltas muy feliz.

-¡Hey! tranquilo, tranquilo- te acercas a mí y pones una de tus manos cerca de los barrotes de mi pequeña jaula- estas muy imperativo esta mañana Alfred- el joven humano solo escucha unos ruiditos melodiosos por respuesta, su canario era un caso realmente extraño, pareciese como si él entendiese todo lo que le dijera ya que el pajarito se acerco donde estaba su mano y le picoteo la palma ligeramente.

El joven inglés dio un gran suspiro, si tan solo eso fuese verdad no sentiría ese gran vació en su pecho, hacia unos años una vieja le dio el canario con las instrucciones de cuidarlo y que jamás lo sacara de su jaula, en la jaula venia escrito el nombre Alfred F. Jones, quizás era el nombre del anterior dueño pero decidió llamar así al pequeño canario amarillo demasiado latoso. El latoso que siempre iluminaba sus mañanas.

A pesar de que mayormente cuando Arthur se acercaba a él pajarillo se calmaba esta vez no, seguía dando muchas vueltas por todos lados, incluso voto los platillos de la comida y el agua, Arthur comenzaba a espantarse.

-estas cansado de estas siempre encerrado no es así Alfie...- no era una pregunta, el pajarillo detuvo su vuelo y miro a su dueño sin entender del todo.

-un poco Arthur, pero no importa si estás aquí con migo pero- comenzó a dar vueltas como loco- quiero que me abraces, tengo frió- chillaba y daba muchas vueltas por todos lados, el joven se estaba desesperando así que en un acto de desesperación total y absurdo abrió la puertecilla de la jaula y el pajarito salió disparado de ella.

Alfred estaba muy desorientado, el no estaba acostumbrado a nada de lo que veía, volaba sin control alguno por toda la casa y Arthur corría tras de él para intentar atraparlo y que no se hiciera daño o se escapara, fue una pésima idea la que tuvo.

El pajarito dio una vuelta en "U" y se estampo contra el pecho de Arthur, el pequeño animal callo siendo atrapado por las manos temblorosas de su amo, el animalillo no se movía y Arthur quiso llorar, no más bien estaba al borde del llanto, por su imprudencia el pequeño se lastimo cuando se suponía que debía cuidarlo.

Con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, acuno al canarito entre sus manos y lo observo, recordaba que sus ojitos eran azules, un azul muy bonito que le animaba siempre al verlo.

Alfred se movió aturdido por el golpe, olvido que pasaba y donde estaba, su dueño se sobre salto, no estaba muerto. Qué alivio.

El pajarito dio pequeños saltos en la mano de Arthur haciendo miles de preguntas de ¿Por qué estoy fuera de mi jaula? y ¿me llevaras contigo hoy?

Arthur se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo y se sentía aun más por que no podía parar de llorar, la idea de no tener más a su pequeño amigo le destrozo el alma, se sentía nuevamente ese hermano pequeño e ingenuo que perdió a sus padres y dos hermanos. Se sentía indefenso.

-¿Que tienes Arthur? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Fue mi culpa? ¿Me porte mal? No llores, seré bueno, ya no le daré mi comida a las palomas y comeré menos para que no gastes, cuidare el no votar nada y no te despertare tan temprano, no llores- en pajarito voló al hombro de su amo y siguió intentando consolarlo sin excito alguno, hasta que una idea paso por su pequeño cerebro.

-¡Ya se! Te traeré una de esas bonitas flores que tanto te gustan, de esas que tenías en la casa de tus papas, no tardare mucho, las golondrinas me dijeron donde encontrar- y con es dicho Alfred salió disparado a la ventana que siempre dejaba abierta Arthur, nunca la cerraba desde que llegaron a ese departamento.

A Arthur se le fue el alma intentando atraparlo de nuevo, tardo mucho en reaccionar y cuando lo supo, estaba en la ventana con media cabeza hacia fuera mirando a su único verdadero amigo irse lejos, quizás a una muerte segura.

Días pasaron y Arthur estaba en depresión, a estas alturas Alfred debía de estar muerto o alguien ya lo tendría en su casa. Aun así la ventana se mantendría abierta, tenía la esperanza de un día entrar y ver a su pequeño amigo dando saltitos en el buro de noche y chillando por un plato de comida, o aun mejor, solo despertar de la pesadilla.

Eso nunca paso, una semana, dos y tres, y el pequeño Alfred no volvió, Arthur se resigno, se avecinaba una tormenta y cerro la ventana para luego ir a la cocina y cocinar algo de comer cuando, algo choco contra la ventana, con toda la rapidez que pudo abrió de nuevo la ventana y busco lo que origino ese golpe pero no vio nada luego miro hacía la escarpa, el vivía en el 7º piso, el corazón se le hizo añicos y salió corriendo a la calle, su edificio no tenía ascensor por lo que tendría que bajar 7 pisos hasta la calle, en el transcurso comenzó a llover.

Al llegar a la calle no encontró nada en la escarpa pero en medio de la carretera había una rosa de York, estaba un poco marchita y abajo de ella estaba el pequeño Alfred.

Con manos temblorosas quito la rosa pinchándose un dedo con una espina, la rosa estaba llena de espinas, alejo la rosa del canarito haciendo que esta se deshiciera botando todos sus pétalos alrededor del pajarito y le acaricio la cara con cuidado, noto que tenía un ala vendada y sus patitas estaban llenas de cicatrices.

Lo tomo con mucho cuidado entre sus manos notando lo tieso que estaba, esta vez no se había salvado, no entendía que hacía él con una rosa ¿Por qué todo lo que amaba tenía que irse de él?

Abrazo con mucho cuidado al animalillo y lloro, lloro como ya se estaba acostumbrando a hacerlo, como lo que tanto odiaba y jamás demostraba, lloro por el único ser que siempre le apoyo y siempre busco sacarle una sonrisa, ahí entendió lo que paso, al verlo triste el canario fue por una rosa. Realmente eras extraordinario Alfred.

Un claxon lo puso muy alerta, el corazón se le paro y volteo a sus espaldas viendo únicamente dos luces muy fuertes que lo segaron.

El conductor salió molesto y preocupado dispuesto a gritarle un par de verdades al gran idiota que se quedo sentado como si nada en medio de la calle, al salir lo que encontró fue a un joven hecho casi un ovillo.

-¡Oye tu! ¿Estás bien?- el conductor se puso de cuclillas para ver si ese hombre necesitaba ayuda, el susodicho abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su "agresor" y casi asesino.

Los ojos verdes y brillantes de Arthur estaban llenos de lágrimas y miedo, miedo a miles de cosas pero más que nada estaban llenos de dolor lo que el Norte Americano no pudo ignorar acercándose al desconocido a sabiendas que obviamente no estaba bien.

Él joven ingles abrazo más a su pecho el pequeño canario aun muy alterado y en shock, el otro hombre noto esto y le tomo de la muñeca con cuidado.

-solo quiero ver si te lastimaste- si estaba lastimado, pero sus heridas nadie las podría ver.

Arthur aflojo las manos dejando al descubierto al maltrecho pajarito y el extraño abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, el mundo era una hoja de papel.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- los ojos azules del americano volaron del pequeño animal a los ojos verdes del otro joven.

-Arthur- apenas susurro el nombrado, el extraño sonrió de lado, con dulzura y parecía comprender todo.

-hace más de un mes me encontré con un pequeño canario que intentaba cruzar el océano pacifico para ir por una rosa para alegrar a su amo, pensé que esa persona sería un tirano o alguien tan maravilloso para hacer que alguien haga algo así por él- los ojos del inglés se llenaron con nuevas lagrimas que se rehusaban a regresar de donde venia- mi nombre es Alfred, Jones Alfred F. envidio a su mascota, tenía mucho valor, era un verdadero héro...-

El joven americano, aviador y desobligado de la vida cambio el rumbo de su destino al decidir ayudar al pequeño animal en su travesía, esa frase jamás fue completada ya que unos brazos rodearon su cuello y jamás le soltaron.

El destino puede ser cruel pero siempre tiene un final adecuado para cada quien, Arthur encontró apoyo en Alfred y Alfred estabilidad en Arthur, sin embargo ellos jamás se hubiesen topado a no ser de ese pequeño canario que les salvo la vida a ambos con una simple rosa de York.


End file.
